Night Time is the Right Time
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Ever since Sonic and Amy were married for five years, they've been having 'desserts' also meaning 'hot, steamy nights'. Though Amy enjoyed the other nights, will this be just as good, or even better? WARNING: Hot lemon.


**Okay, so I was thinking about 'lemons' while singing along to the song 'Night Time is the Right Time' by Ray Charles, and a fantastic SonAmy lemon came up to mind! :D**

**So, this isn't really a SONGFIC, but it will have the title of the song, 'cause it fits so perfectly XD lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Amy, they are in the possession of SEGA and Sonic Team. Thank you (: I do not own the title also, it belongs to the wonderful Ray Charles x3**

**GO READ NOW! GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO! Thank you(: Warning: LEMONESS IS TWO THOUSAND TIMES FIVE MILLION EQUALS SOME HUGE NUMBER! XD**

**OKay, this story is also dedicated to Crazyrandomgurl who's birthday is coming up soon! :D Happy b-day to you. She asked me for a lemon while I was WORKING on this one and I thought, what da heck, ill use this one! I hope this isn't TOO crazy-lemoned for you XD if it is, I'll write a gentler one for you. Also part of the song 'Your Song' by Elton John(which I do not own, belongs to Elton) will be on here...part of it.. 'cause I sorta don't like Elton John for some reason...I like some of his songs though.. lol**

**OKAY GO READ!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Night Time is the Right Time_

Inside a beautiful white brick five story house, candle lights were lit everywhere, every light in the house were dimmed into a soft glow except for the kitchen, where two people all dressed up were chatting, nothing less. Those two people were Sonic and Amy, who just came back from a nice dinner date. The two were still dressed up, Amy in a dazzling strapless cherry red dress that went up to her knees, and Sonic in a navy blue tuxedo, but with his white undershirt off and having it rolled up and drape over his shoulders.

The two were now married, and it's been 5 years ever since. The two certainly had an enjoyable life together, and it's just the beginning for them. "Hm, now that I think about it, we never had dessert." The blue wonder winked at her and rose from his chair.

"Oh dear, Sonic. What's for dessert this time?" The last couple desserts they've had was with cake and pie, and after they finished, they ended up having hot, steamy sex. So Amy was expecting another one of those nights.

"Oh nothing but a little red wine and music."

"_Red_ wine? Sonic, depending on which kind you got, that's the fastest way to get drunk, that kind of wine."

Sonic winked at her. "Exactly." The hedgehog pulled out the red wine from the fridge, pulled out two cocktail glasses and poured a certain amount of red wine in both of them. He turned on the radio, playing the song, 'Night Time is the Right Time'. Amy had one of those 'oh boy' looks on. Sonic chuckled at her, as he brought the two glasses of wine and set them down on the table.

"Here you go, princess." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you very much." She drank a little bit of her wine. "You know how horny you get when you're drunk, right?"

"Yep."

"Sonic!"

"What? I want this to be a special night."

"If you want it to be special, then you wouldn't get drunk for me."

"Oh baby, but you know how much you want me when I'm horny, don't you, babe?" The pink hedgehog blushed slightly and said nothing. "Uh huh." The two drank about two glasses of wine by now. Amy was slightly tipsy, but Sonic was already tipsy from the first glass. He moved his chair closer to Amy. He licked her ear then let out a red wine breath that Amy smelt, which made her desires go up. "Don't you like that, baby? Don't you want more?"

"Mmm...lemme finish my wine first.." Sonic poured more in his glass also, then they drank the whole glass. When they both finished, the blue hedgehog picked his wife up and carried her to their candlelit bedroom. They both sit on the bed and start to undress each other, of course. Amy was the first to undress him. She took off his tuxedo jacket, removed his pants and boxers, and saw his horny nine inch member open for business. She stroked it with a barely-there touch then instantly started messaging it while sucking on the tip. Sonic gripped onto the sheets as she moved her hands up and down, then she dug it inside her whole mouth, swirling it around with her tongue. She bobbed her head up and down. Already, the blue hedgehog had beads of sweat dripping down his head.

He inched closer and closer to orgasm, until he finally came and sprayed all over Amy's mouth and collarbone area. He got a hold of Amy and pulled her closer to him. "You know how to treat a man, Amy Rose. Now it's time for me to show you what I can really do." Sonic forced himself and her to sit up and mashed his lips against hers, both smelling the sweet flavor of wine. The blue hedgehog pulled down her dress, leaving her erotic breasts exposed. He started lashing his tongue against her nipples, making her moan with bliss.

He pushed her down and positioned his member in front of her mounds, placing it in the middle, forcing Amy to clamp her boobs together. Now Sonic was tit-fucking her. Amy moaned loudly as she pushed her nips and massaged her mounds. She licked Sonic's tip every time it came to her. She felt herself getting a bit more lustful down there as he went faster and faster. His speed wasn't like other men's; the normal, fast as a human could go, could only go just as fast in sex. But Sonic's sex speed was incredible; since he runs around one-thousand miles per hour. But even when he's drunk like now, he's always gentle unless Amy asks for more.

Sonic's sweaty member let out a hot orgasm which sprayed all over her breasts. Just to let Sonic know that Amy was going to go all the way tonight with different kinds of sex tricks, she turned around, her stomach facing the bed. She used her hands and knees to support her body up as she opened her rear end so that her 'tail hole' was showing, and ready for anything. He grabbed her thighs and dragged her over to him and positioned his moist manhood in front of her hole. He started to prod against it, making her yearn for more. He then started to go in her hole as she tightened up, moaning deeply. He went in deeper and deeper until his hips was touching her ample derriere.

He started off little by little by little. By the time he got to the 'third little', he went as fast as he can. Amy's moans and grunts and her tightening up made Sonic 'happy'. He wanted to go much faster, but he was getting cramped up and started to automatically slow down. Amy noticed this and hatched a plan. She pushed him down and gave him a traditional lap dance. The speedy blue hedgehog relaxed his body for as long as Amy could lap dance him.

'Such a...pleasurable...girl...So quick and sexual.' He thought as he let out a satisfied moan. She did all kinds of tricks; jumped up and down, moved in a rocking motion in different directions, and moves I can't think of right now. Sonic gripped on the sheets tightly as he let out another orgasm in her, gasping slowly. Amy pulled away and collapsed on the bed, moaning from her unstoppable waves of pleasure. Sonic decided to let both of them take a breath before they do anything yet. He crawled beside her, pulling her close to his sweaty body as he stroked her hair and whispered a romantic song in her ear,

"'_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is when you're in the world..'"_

Amy smiled and sun along a little verse, _"'So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, you see, I've forgotten if they're green or blue; Anyway the thing is what I really mean, Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen,"_

Sonic kissed her on the forehead. "Such a beautiful girl with such a pretty voice..." She snuggled as close as she could to Sonic and breathed into his red wine breath and his French Vanilla cologne which calmed her body down yet still wanting him more. She looked up at him and smiled warmly before kissing him tenderly. Sonic knew somehow that Amy wanted him and her to both warm up before they take a really big step. Before they had sex with protection, but this time, they're going all the way without it. The pink hedgehog pulled away from his moist lips, kissing his cheek to his neck, licking it slowly. True Blue let her do her stuff while he relaxed and enjoyed her tongue against his neck.

He breathed deeply, taking in the scent of gingerbread and vanilla mixed together, making a sweet sensation fill up the room. Even though if it was six degrees outside, the room was quite warm, with the soft glow and the hot sweat dripping down from their bodies. He could still hear the radio from downstairs, and now the song 'Night Time is The Right Time' is over, and the song they were just singing before 'Your Song' was on. He cast a small smile. He grabbed her head gently and pulled her away from his neck. He kissed her forehead once again and then romantically kissed her on the lips, stroking his hands on every single skin on her body, gently grabbing her mounds, softly rubbing his fingers against her clit, emerging a quiet moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist, desperately wanting him inside of her.

He rubbed her love button for a few more seconds before pushing her on the bottom, kissing her softly as he pressed his tip against her flower, kissing her a bit harder. Their hearts were beating faster than ever, breaths getting more deeper and warmer. He went a bit deeper, and as he did, he kissed her harder and harder every time. Finally, he reached the spot where he can't go any deeper. He started to move in and out, pulling away from the kiss and went a bit faster. The two were no longer drunk, but they planned this anyway. The two felt their hot breaths run across their skin.

While the two were lovemaking, the two had many thoughts running in their minds.

_Oh god...I've had sex with Sonic a few times before, but they never felt anything like this.. I feel like I'm already going to orgasm. Boy, am I a lucky girl to be married to Sonic, if I wasn't, I wouldn't know how my sex life would be. He's so amazing and swift...yet so gentle and caring. He certainly knows how to treat me the right way...I can't believe how much we've gone through together in five years of marriage...I need to spend the rest of my life with him.. I just have to, I'd be inconsolable without him...Ugh.. I love you so much.._

--

_My god, am I lucky to be married to a girl like her.. she has so many sweet features...her smile, her eyes, her luscious body...It's like, ever since I married her, I can't let her go by herself, I always need her by my side...because who knows what will happen, it's a cruel world out there...Rapists, kidnappers, shooters...anything could happen. Which is why I need her by me. God, I wouldn't know what I'd do without her. This feels so wonderful and right, and to think, she's been waiting to be with me all this time...from when she was a little girl to right now. I just can't believe so many has happened..._

"I love you so much, Amy Rose..."

"I love you too, Sonic T. Hedgehog.."

"Want me to go faster?"

"Mm, yes...please."

He went faster, sending waves of sweet bliss on both of their bodies. "You're so warm and.. so sweet."

"You are too, Sonic...hey?"

"Mmm?" He slowed down his pace a little.

"I realized that all this time...I guess I needed more than just for someone to care for me...I needed someone to love me more than just my personality...more than, anything.. I don't need a perfect boyfriend or husband...all I need is someone to care and love me.. more than just-"

"Don't say anything more, Amy... I know exactly what you're saying. I do love you...more than anything in this whole, entire world. Which is why I need to keep a sharp eye on you, 'cause who knows what could happen to you..." He kissed her below the eye, then he felt Amy bumping her hips against his, mentally telling him to go on. He went back to his accelerated speed, going a bit harder now. He was starting to ache already, so he got into a more comfortable position. He pulled himself and her up to a certain spot in the bed, got some pillows and laid Amy on the headboard. He got up on his knees now and went back to his quick pace. Amy felt a new feeling, because she was in a different angle. She had butterflies of pleasure all over her body; not even stopping to rest. It's like the butterflies of pleasure loved Sonic's superhuman speed and could not stop flying. She was whimpering and moaning in a high pitch, as if she was almost about to scream. Her body was practically pulsing with desire with every dip Sonic made. She felt an unimaginable feeling as she started to emerge tiny screams and loud moans. The butterflies of pleasure were in a panic, sending waves of pure bliss, the pink hedgehog saying 'oh my god' every other second.

She was taking deep breaths and exhaling harshly, shivering with pleasure as Sonic went a bit faster. She gripped tightly onto his shoulders, digging her fingers into his tough skin. "Ugh, god, Sonic! Mmf...w-why do you make me feel this way?"

Sonic chuckled. "I don't know.. 'cause I satisfy you in sexual ways? My speed is sexually fast?"

"Ugh.. that could be it..." She was gasping with the feeling she's having and could not find a way to control it. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, her pleasure butterflies going crazy as hell right now. She let out a huge moan as she felt a sudden warmth go across her skin, her button squirting out all of her warmest juices, hitting Sonic's pulsing member and sort of pushing it out of her vag. She felt her whole body collapse on the bed as Sonic pull out and laid his sweaty body on top of hers, carefully comforting her.

"God, Sonic.. please help me.." He smiled.

"I'm afraid I don't have control of your inside actions, I believe."

"Then find a way to calm them down. I can't stand this weak-in-the-knees feeling.."

"Why stop it? You're going to be on top the next few seconds so.."

"Why?"

"'Cause I still need to come out.." Amy looked at those can't-resist emerald eyes and that sexy smile he had on.

"Ugh..." Using all the strength she could find, she pushed herself up and pushed Sonic down. She straddled with him for a while, then grabbed his hips and pushed his manhood inside her once more, getting that feeling again. She held herself up by placing her hands on his shoulders and stood by her knees. She humped up and down, in and out of his member, getting yet another new feeling; she felt victorious. She tried to go a bit quicker, a lot quicker until she couldn't go any faster. Being taught how to dance and 'lap dance' by her sister a while back, she had some pretty humping moves, which was a huge turn-on for Sonic. This time, he was feeling the same way Amy was feeling before. He felt shocks of pleasure go across his skin as he grunted and moaned Amy's name every other minute. He used his hands for support to help Amy go faster.

"Why do make me feel this way now, huh?"

Amy giggled. "Oh I don't know. The way I move sexually? The way I make you feel sexually?"

"Uh huh.." His heart was beating as fast as his feet. He now felt a sudden warmth building up in his skin. He was drastically sweating and so was Amy. He felt her let out another orgasm, as he did too. Their hot fluids rushing out of their sexes, attacking each other. Amy, not even having enough strength to pull away from him, collapsed on Sonic, whom didn't have any strength either. Deciding they're both not going to pull out anytime soon, they pulled the covers over them and snuggled closer to each others warm and moist bodies.

He deeply whispered into her ear, "...How...amazing. I love you, Amy Rose."

"I love you too, Sonic T. Hedgehog.. I love you too." The two hugged their naked bodies and rested peacefully with warm waves of pleasure still going about on their skin...

* * *

**Oh dear lord. I got really, really got overhorny on this. DSNGFJKD lol (:**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this, i.e you crazyrandomgurl! Remember, if this lemon was too...intense for you, I'm always free to make another one! Teehee! (:**


End file.
